


Simple thoughts from a lonely genius

by hagstrom



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagstrom/pseuds/hagstrom
Summary: We know Tony Stark is the heart of the Avengers; but we ignore so much about him, like:Why did he really joined the Avengers? How did the Ultron idea came about? Did he ever experimented with the Extremis virus?What was he thinking after Sokovia? Did he and Wanda ever had a real conversation? Was he close to Harley after everything that happened?Will be spanning from the first Iron Man film (even some events before that) to Avengers Endgame, so this will contain spoilers at some point.





	Simple thoughts from a lonely genius

**Author's Note:**

> Please do take note that I don't write all that often, that english is NOT my first language and that these drabbles or short fics, whatever you like to call them, will not be betaed.
> 
> SO...if you have a suggestion or would like to make a correction or recomendation, I'll thank you tremedously. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading

His head felt like it was fighting some virus...Tony knew he was going to come down with something anytime now. This disaster was just the beginning of a long long nightmare. He scanned for what must have been the 737th time and when nothing came up, he sighed, trying to keep it together.

Shortly after the giant explosion that finally reduced Sokovia to large pieces of earth, twisted metal, broken concrete and blood over the giant lake, Tony was able to locate an unconscious Thor, floating face up and with little fuss, dragged him to the lake bank.

He sat in silence on a fallen tree, with the asgardian a meter away to his right, lifting his faceplate just to rub his eyes. 

 

“Boss?” A soft voice in his ear called him

”Yes, Jar...Friday? Sorry girl” 

“Don’t worry boss. Just wanted to let you know that the rest of the Avengers are trying to contact you. Shall I put someone through?”

"Yes...No, wait. I need a minute from the madness. Those guys are great destroying threats but not rebuilding from disasters. Let them know we’re alive, that’s all. And...”

The knot in his throat was getting harder to ignore by the minute.

“Do a last scan around the area? Please”

”Ultron was your idea boss; not your fault and...”

“Fri...”

“No signs of life boss...and as offensive as it sounds, you didn’t have the slightest idea on to how to make him work. Yet”

Tony was quiet. Objectively, he knew Friday was right. The hard pill to swallow was that he would have done it anyway, as he did it with Vision ( God, Jarvis!) and that he was the key to Ultron coming to life...

”I’m sorry to say the rest of the world won’t see it like that Friday. And I doubt Bruce will be able to explain anything, not after Johannesburg. Although I do appreciate your concern girl”

Tony took off his helmet and sat down to let the guilt and anger descend onto him. He stayed like that for some minutes, until Thor stirred and started to wake up. 

_I’ll drown this misery later with alcohol_

“Friday, put my brutally honest Jiminy Cricket through, please. I need intelligence and no filters right now.”

“Calling Harley Kenner”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, kudos, comments and reviews are highly appreciated =)


End file.
